fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Pożegnania
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Bardzo krótki odcinek o tym, jak Nicol żegna się ze wszystkimi ważnymi dla niej osobami i postanawia wejść na ścieżkę swojej przyszłej kariery. Bohaterowie *Nicole Van Stomm *Buford Van Stomm *Biffany Van Stomm *Emily Van Stomm *Izabela Van Stomm *Orville von Roddenstein *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Heinz Dundersztyc *Johnathan Dundersztyc *Carla Karl (siostra Carl'a - tylko wspomniana) *Johnny (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Nicol ucałowała córki na pożegnanie. - Będę za wami tęsknić! Szybko wrócimy nie martwcie się! - mówiła. - Czy naprawdę nie możemy ich ze sobą zabrać? - wyszeptał Buford, któremu ciężko było pogodzić się z tym rozstaniem. - Ciągłe podróże nie wyjdą dzieciom na zdrowie. - stwierdziła jego matka, Biffany. Buford i Nicol wyruszali w wielki świat. Nicol miała szansę stać się sławną piosenkarką, a Buford sławnym piłkarzem. - Fineasz! Fineasz! - Ferb biegł do brata na złamanie karku. Chłopak nigdy tak nie krzyczał. On nigdy nie krzyczał. - Co? - spytał Fineasz. - Spójrz! - Czy to jest to o czym myślę, że jest? - wyszeptał skołowany Flynn. - Tak! - krzyknął Ferb. - Propozycja pracy w największej sieci w Stanach produkującej nowoczesne wynalazki! Fineasz! Do końca życia będziemy spać na pieniądzach! - W dodatku będziemy robić to o czym od zawsze marzyliśmy! Tworzyć i budować wynalazki! Nicol szła w stronę Spółki Zło. Najwyższy czas pożegnać się z Vanessą, Sarą i Dundersztycem. Po drodze zauważyła znajomą twarz. - Orville? - spytała. - Nicol Stella Dundersztyc! - wykrzyknął uradowany. - Teraz jestem Nicol Van Stomm. I zapomnij o tym „Stella”. - Wyszłaś za mąż? I nie zaprosiłaś mnie na ślub? - Wybacz... Od dawna nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu... Tak jakoś wyszło. - powiedziała i szybko zmieniła temat: - Jak ci mija życie? - Bardzo dobrze. Postanowiłem nie kroczyć ścieżką zła i wprowadziłem na rynek swój wynalazek, cyfrowe drzewa! Ojciec stwierdził, że mnie wydziedziczy, ale co tam, on i tak nic nie ma z tego bycia złym. Poza tym nie ma żadnego innego potomka, więc mnie raczej nie wydziedziczy. Stwierdził, że jak zrezygnuję z czynienia zła to skończę jak Dundersztyc, w szkole jako nauczyciel nieudacznik. Oj wybacz! - Nie szkodzi. Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę. - O tak! To Carla, pracuje w O.B.F.S. - Znam jednego Carla, ale to chłopak. - Carla, to jego siostra. - Serio? Mają beznadziejnych rodziców, nadali im takie same imiona. - On to Carl, a ona Carla. - No to bardzo podobne imiona, wielkie rzeczy. Wybacz Orville muszę już lecieć. Fajnie się gadało. To pa! - Na razie, Nicol St... Nicol Van Stomm! Nicol weszła do mieszkania Dundersztyca. - Nicol. - Vanessa przytuliła ją na powitanie. - Słyszałam, że wyruszasz w wielki świat. - Owszem. - No jedz! Jedz! - usłyszały zniecierpliwiony głos i śmiech dziecka. - Tata karmi Johnatana. - zaśmiała się Vanessa. - Pewnie ten niesforny chłopiec znów go opluł. Johnatan był dzieckiem Vanessy i Johnnego. Na nazwisko miał Dundersztyc, gdyż ojciec Vanessy uparł się, by jego wnuk nosił jego nazwisko. Johnny nie miał nic przeciwko, bo stwierdził, że nie lubi swojego nazwiska. Johnatan urodził się w tym samym roku co druga córka Nicol i Buforda - Izabela. - Hej, Heinz. - powiedziała Nicol wchodząc do kuchni. - Oh, Nicol. - powiedział Dundersztyc. Był cały upaćkany jakąś zupką. Johnatan patrzył na niego i zachwycony machał rączkami, śmiejąc się przy tym. - Wyjeżdżasz? - Tak. - To jedź już! - powiedział Dundersztyc łamiącym się głosem, odwracając się od niej plecami. Nicol była dla niego jak druga córka. - Nie znoszę pożegnań! - Tak... Do widzenia, Heinz. Dzięki za wszystko. Linki *blog *dA